The present invention relates generally to graphical user interfaces, and more specifically, to remapping the actions of interface elements on a user interface.
In the field of user interfaces, a user becomes proficient with a software application by learning the various functions of the application. An application's functions may be activated by interface elements that perform such actions as “return to previous page,” “open file,” “save file,” and the like. Interface elements may commonly be represented by symbols. One challenge for a user is learning the location and function of interface elements, especially across different applications.